Tierra y Mar
by Deyani02
Summary: Mis ojos pesaban ahora más que mis piernas, pero sabía que ese dolor no se comparaba con el que le provocaba a mi orgullo, a mi ego, yo era más que eso, había sido más que eso, había tenido una vida y ahora no tenía nada... Es mi primer fic... espero que les agrade soy nueva es esto O O. PD soy tan nueva que el primer cap lleva el nombre del titulo jejejeje XD...
1. Chapter 1

Tierra y Mar

**~~~~AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN~~~~**

**~~~~~ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC... ESTOY NERVIOSA PERO ABIERTA A TODA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DE AHI QUE VERE QUE TAL ME VA ESPERO QUE BIEN XD~~~~~**

**Atrapada**

Desperté a media mañana, sola, adolorida y tratando de respirar. Después de las peleas callejeras no podía haber caído más bajo. Debía demasiado dinero y no podía conseguir cubrir mis deudas, mi adicción al juego me había llevado a caer en los peores lugares y con la peor gente. Me había separado de mis amigos, quienes desde niños habían estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas…

Mis ojos pesaban ahora más que mis piernas, pero sabía que ese dolor no se comparaba con el que le provocaba a mi orgullo, a mi ego, yo era más que eso, había sido más que eso, había tenido una vida y ahora no tenía nada, había visto en los periódicos el tan esperado anuncio de la boda de Aang y Katara, sería una celebración impresionante ellos se amaban sobre todo, y siempre habían añorado ese momento. Toda la gente importante estaría ahí, después de todo era la boda del Presidente de Ciudad Republica con la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Incluso el Señor del Fuego Zuko y su esposa, Mai estarían ahí.

Y Sokka, bueno era Sokka, cumplía sus deberes para con su reino, que eran bastantes, porque habría de preocuparse por una niña caprichosa, hostil, insensible y egoísta como yo. No, él tenía todo, poder y todas las mujeres se derretían por él, aunque la última vez escuche que andaba con la líder de las Guerreras de Kyoshi, una tal Suki, que decían su ferocidad en la batalla solo era superada por su belleza.

Algo dentro de mí me hacía odiarla ¿Qué era?, lo sabía pero me negaba a aceptarlo…

El timbre. ¿Cómo era posible que sonara el timbre? Solo unas cuantas personas sabían de la existencia de esa casa, mi casa, que ahora más que casa parecía un basurero. Y que solo las ratalagartijas y otras alimañas vivían ahí. No me importaba, en realidad no me importaba que fuera así, de cualquier modo nadie me visitaba, nadie me quería, ¿Pero quién tocaba?

Pasando entre el mar de cosas que tenía sobre el piso y los muebles, cualquiera habría pensado que un huracán, un tornado o un terremoto habían pasado por ahí, o más bien solo ahí, lo único que rogaba es que no fueran los matones de Saro, o ese idiota tendría que darme una explicación. Casi me voy de espaldas cuando abrí la puerta, era el…

_¡¿Sokka?!_ – grite sosteniéndome sobre la puerta para no caerme de la sorpresa.

_Vaya sí que estas mal_ – me dijo con una sonrisa que casi me derrito y tuve que contenerme para no abrazarlo. Después de todo hacía varios años que no nos hablábamos.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – le espete olvidándome completamente de mis emociones anteriores, la sorpresa se convirtió inmediatamente en enojo, y mis deseos de abrazarlo en ganas de romperle los huesos.

_Toph no has dejado de ser una niña berrinchuda y egoísta, ¿Creíste que te librarías tan fácil de mí?_ – me dijo con esa forma tan propia de el - _Te he seguido la pista todos estos años, ¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti? No pequeña niña caprichosa no me he olvidado de ti y veo que tú tampoco de mi_ – me dijo señalando con la barbilla el brazalete que cuando niños me había regalado, estaba aturdida, entre el dolor y esto ahora, no sabía que pensar que sentir, mis piernas flaquearon y mi vista se nublo.

Todo estaba oscuro, a tientas prendí la lámpara que tenía en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama. No estaba segura, supuse que lo había soñado, porque solo en sueños Sokka vendría a verme. Mi cuerpo me pesaba aún más ahora, pero mi garganta estaba reseca, y sentí que moriría de sed, baje las escaleras, y conforme bajaba escuchaba voces, mi mayor sorpresa era nada, no había nada que me estorbara en el camino, nada con que golpearme, nada… ¿Me habían robado? A pesar del desastre había objetos de mucho valor, esos malditos buitres-escorpiones de Saro se habían llevado mis cosas.

_¡No puedo creer que nos hallas hecho venir para esto!_ – esa voz…

_Cariño, sé que estas estresada por la boda y creo que Sokka no iba a poder con todo esto. Después de todo el ojo de orden lo tienes tú._

_Oh déjame entrar avergüences Cuñado._

_Jajajajaja._

Esas voces, yo conocía esas tres voces, Aang y Katara estaban ahí y aparentemente limpiando mi desastre - _"no podría estar más avergonzada"_- pensé. Ahora me asediaran con sermones. Otra vez mis piernas flaquearon. Se oyó un ruido sordo, y los vi corriendo hacia mí, Sokka mas rápido que los demás me alzo entre sus brazos y me llevo al sofá.

_Si te sentías débil debiste quedarte en cama_ – me dijo con esa mirada de ternura y preocupación que me derretía por él.

_Déjame revisarte_ – y con sus manos y sus dones curativos se acercó a mí.

_No Katara no es necesario_ – trate de quitarla pero no me era posible hacer ninguna clase de control.

_Por favor Toph deja que te revise_ – insistió Aang.

No habían cambiado en nada, pero todos estos años, me habían dejado, o más bien yo a ellos, no se no entendía estaba confundida.

_¿Por qué están aquí? _– fui "directa como siempre".

_Directa como siempre_ – sabía que el diría eso, me conocía tan bien.

_Toph_ – comenzó Aang y sentí el sermón acercarse – _Sokka nos llamó, debo admitir que casi me voy de espaldas cuando me dijo eso. Pero era una oportunidad de verte, y ayudarte, Toph eres nuestra amiga, y para mí como una hermana, no puedo permitir que te sigas haciendo daño._

_Además Toph vamos a casarnos, nuestra boda, es un acontecimiento en el que no me sentiría completa sin ti_ – dijo Katara mientras seguía revisándome.

_¿Y por eso lo publicaron en todos los periódicos del mundo?_ – le pregunte, de nuevo me había puesto a la defensiva, no sé porque simplemente no dejo que me ayuden.

_Toph eso fue porque somos persona públicas, Toph hace meses que te envié la invitación a la celebración del compromiso, al cumpleaños de Aang, al de Gran Gran…_

_A la ceremonia de los tatuajes en el Templo Aire del Sur, a la presentación de la hija de Zuko, al aniversario del Dragón del Jazmín…_

_A la inauguración del Torneo de los Cuatro elementos y a las Olimpiadas de las Naciones…_

_Por favor, no siga._

Todo eso había pasado, todo el tiempo me oculte de ellos, aun sabiendo que me querían, que me cuidaban. No podía procesarlo, me sentí como la peor calamidad, yo solo era un estorbo en sus vidas.

_Toph la razón por la que estamos aquí es por ti, porque te queremos y queremos ayudarte_ – la voz maternal de Katara hizo que me sintiera aun peor, siempre se había comportado más que como una amiga como una madre para mí, siempre cuidándome y protegiéndome, aunque sabía que no lo necesitaba.

_Perdónenme por favor, sé que esto lo hacen por mí, pero la verdad es que estoy confundida y un tanto asustada, no no me siento bien por favor vayan a casa, por hoy estaré bien de verdad no hare ninguna locura. Solo necesito estar sola… para pensar, por favor_ – suplique tratando de sonar convincente.

_Está bien Toph, pero vendremos mañana temprano aun no te has librado de nosotros_ – dijo Aang con esa sonrisa tan tranquilizadora de siempre. Uno a uno se despidió. Sokka fue el último.

_Toph sabes que estoy aquí por ti y para ti, por favor no me hagas aun lado de nuevo, te lo suplico_ – eso ultimo me dejo completamente desconcertada, hacerlo a un lado "¿de nuevo?". Después de todo él siempre había estado a mi lado, en nuestras aventuras más locas, en nuestros momentos más difíciles, Sokka había estado a mi lado para hacerme reír a carcajadas y olvidar un mal rato y yo…yo lo hice a un lado.

Cuando se fueron me sentí aún más sola, eran casi las 10 de la noche, esperaba que el enorme apetito de Sokka hubiese dejado comida en el refrigerador. Alguien llamaba estaba muy distraída para ver quién era, abrí la puerta, lo último que recordé fue un saco negro en mi cabeza, que apestaba, yo conocía ese olor, ese sonido, y las vibraciones, gritaban abajo…en la arena.

_Así que acudiste a tus amigos los importantes_ – esa horrenda y sombría voz

_Saro _– esa ratalagartija había encontrado mi refugio.

_Veo que decidiste tomar el camino fácil, pero tus peleas, me dejan mucho dinero. _

_No acudí a ellos, pagare mi deuda yo sola. _

_Ya veremos, por lo pronto mis chicos te darán un mensaje_…

Otra vez estaba ahí a merced de una horda de matones. Su poder no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con el mío, pero estaba débil, y mis piernas me fallaban, mi cuerpo parecía no querer responder a mis órdenes. Me atacaron simultáneamente cuanto dure en pie, no estaba segura pero estaba demasiado débil para sostenerme, caí, pero esta vez no podía levantarme, mi visión se nublaba, creí q me dejarían ahí, casi muerta, Saro no me mataría porque muerta no le servía de nada, un brillo y un golpe acertado en tres de ellos, el boomerang azul se clavó en el suelo frente a mí, destellaba como una estrella caída del cielo, caída del cielo…

_Sokka ..._


	2. Chapter 2

La boda

No había estado en un colchón tan mullido desde hacía tiempo, era tan cómodo, y yo me sentía por primera vez bien, completamente repuesta, confundida pero repuesta. Sentía la brisa del mar entrar por la enorme ventana, me levante y me acerque a la ventana, respire ese aire tan fresco. Sabía que no merecía ese trato, no era justo para ellos.

_¡Buenos días preciosa dormilona!_ – qué manera de hacerme feliz con sus palabras – _veo que no te has probado nada de lo que mi hermana te dejo aquí, pero como sabía que querías lucir con tu estilo mira lo que te traje, te conozco niña caprichosa_ – él era perfecto ¿Qué veía en mí? Nada. El tenia novia, como lo había olvidado, solo era su amiga.

_Gracias pero no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto, ya has hecho demasiado por mí, aunque no lo merezca_ – no, no lo merecía, ni a él ni a Katara, ni Aang, pero me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, Katara me había curado, y Aang se había encargado de que mi estancia aquí fuera la mejor, después de todo era su casa de Verano en la Isla del Señor del Fuego, quien había prestado su enorme casa de verano para la tan esperada boda.

_Sé que te gustara, te esperamos abajo ya casi están todos listos _– dejo algo más, mi diadema, hacía tiempo que no la veía, la última vez le había gritado que me dejara sola, que no lo necesitaba. Me trajo un recuerdo muy amargo, pero saber que la conservaba me llenaba de sentimientos diferentes.

_Gracias Sokka_.

Tal como lo dijo ya estaban casi todos, yo no era la dama de honor, puesto que me había desaparecido, para que Katara pudiera pedírmelo, no me molestaba que fuera la esposa de Zuko y no, yo no merecía tal honor, baje por las escaleras contrarias a las que bajaría Katara, como hacía tiempo que no usaba vestidos tropecé, pero él estaba ahí para sostenerme.

_Te ves hermosa_ – no puede evitar sonrojarme su forma de decirlo simplemente me enamoraba, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué me hablaba así? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Me confundía más.

_Creo que a tu novia le molestaría ver todas las atenciones que tienes conmigo_ – no pude evitarlo simplemente me confundía.

_Bueno, dudo que le moleste, porque si ella se molestara, su futuro esposo haría una guerra con mi Tribu_ – solo se limitó a eso, volví en mi cuando voltee hacia donde dirigía su mirada, Katara. Estaba preciosa el vestido blanco, pero con un diseño muy particular de la Tribu Agua se veía hermoso, y ella se veía radiante, era su día.

La ceremonia combino las tradiciones de ambas culturas, el lugar era perfecto, y el mar le daba ese toque mágico que completaba el escenario, todo era felicidad, ¿Por qué me había alejado de todo eso? De esa vida tranquila y llena de paz, aunque con los deberes que implicaban sus cargos, pero era una vida feliz, una vida que me había negado a aceptar, todo por no aceptar a lo que siempre huía…responsabilidad. Aang me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Toph necesito un favor, y solo tú puedes ayudarme._ - ¿Yo? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo yo?

_Recuerdas aquella vez que entrenábamos_ – como olvidarlo, me había obligado a aprender ese "bobo" estilo de los maestros aire, pero la idea era esa, que dejara de actuar como maestro tierra y más como maestro aire.

_Quiero que hagamos eso mismo, tengo una sorpresa para Katara_ – no podía decirle que no, a pesar de que sus facciones eran de un hombre en plenitud, no dejaba de tener ese rostro amigable y juguetón de niño, que siempre me hacía olvidar los problemas, después de todo era un alma libre.

Cuando los pétalos de flor de cerezo cayeron alrededor de Katara, y Aang se acercó a ella, se fundieron en un beso, que si no hubiera sido por los aplausos habría seguido así eternamente, no había pareja más feliz y yo, yo era parte de esa felicidad.

_Gracias Toph_ – decía Katara sin poder contener el llanto – _no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí._

_Oh vamos Katara_ – le dije deshaciendo su abrazo – no querrás hacerme llorar, además es tu boda, y debes verte perfecta así que deja de arruinar tu maquillaje y ve a bailar con tu esposo - Sonrió de nuevo con esa mirada maternal que siempre tenía conmigo, como si al fin la hija prodiga regresara al redil.

La boda siguió de la manera más agradable posible, todos comían y bebían, reían y bailaban, algunos más platicaban y narraban viejas anécdotas de sus grandes aventuras. Decidí distraerme un rato, subí a la terraza, la vista a la playa era hermosa, sentí a alguien acercarse, mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que era el Señor del Fuego Zuko, y no Sokka quien se acercaba.

_¿Estás bien?_ – mi rostro pareció responderle así que continuó – _ha sido duro ¿no?, todo el cambio de tu clandestina y caótica vida_ – su comentario era algo hiriente, pero cierto ¿a qué venia todo esto? - _Sabes, creo que te alejaste de nosotros por_ miedo - ¿miedo? ¿Por qué no le contestaba como quería contestarle?

_¿A qué viene esto Zuko?_ – empezaba a ser molesto.

_Toph, después de todo también soy tu amigo, me dolió mucho que no fueras a mi boda sabes, y que te alejaras de nosotros Toph, Sokka, Aang y yo, siempre estuvimos al pendiente de ti, Katara estaba muy sentida, pero al igual que todos estaba muy ocupada, ella se sentía frustrada, por eso hicimos lo que pudimos para recuperarte, aunque Sokka fue el que nunca se dio por vencido_ – Sokka, siempre el, en todo el, ¿Cómo es que hacia tanto por mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había separado de su conquista? Aunque ciertamente desde que vi lo de su noviazgo con la guerrera, tire el periódico lo más lejos de mí, y me olvide de ver cualquier cosa referente a él, estaba celosa, furiosa y celosa, por tanto tiempo me negué a aceptar mis sentimientos, a ocultarlos.

_Eres demasiado cruel Señor del Fuego_ – le dije volviendo mi mirada al mar.

_Jajajaja_ – sus carcajadas eran raras, pero divertidas.

_¿No crees que a tu esposa le molestara que estés aquí conmigo?_ – le dije con un dejo de burla.

_Ella sabe porque estoy aquí Toph, me alegra que estés de vuelta, espero que todo siga así, además creo que no hay quien conozca mejor e Reino Tierra que tú, y sería bueno tenerte como parte del consejo, que el presidente tuviera un poco de apoyo con el Reino Tierra _– política, lo que mas odiaba.

_¡Sabía que esto terminaría en política!_ – solo se limitó a reírse, me dio un beso en la frente y de nuevo un "me alegro que estés de vuelta".

Baje un rato, mas bebí y comí un poco, pero tanta algarabía no era propia de mí, además se prolongaría hasta la mañana, decidí entonces caminar por la playa hacía tiempo que no sentía la arena en mis pies, siempre se me había dificultado controlarla, pero lo había logrado, la sensación de la arena era diferente de la tierra firme, la arena era suave, y en algunas partes grumosa, camine hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, la brisa era tibia, el agua estaba tibia, no pude evitarlo, se sentía tan bien, caminaba mar adentro hasta que el agua me llego a la cintura, el agua estaba tranquila, quería sumergirme pero me daba algo de miedo porque yo no sabía nadar.

Tenía ese deseo de arrojarme al mar, solo por sentir mi cuerpo hundirse en el agua tan cálida. Pero algo me contuvo, sentí su mano sujetando la mía.

_No deberías entrar al mar tu sola, es peligroso_ – lo dijo con esa mirada dulce que yo no podía resistir.

_No estoy sola_ – le dije sonriendo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba hundiéndome en el océano, impredecible, implacable en ese océano que era Sokka y me estaba olvidando que no sabía nadar.

_Lo sé, pero aun así no quiero que te arriesgues innecesariamente_ – siguió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_Solo quería sentir el agua cubrirme es tan cálida…como tú _– no, no, no, debía detenerme, ni si quiera sabía que sentía por mi tal vez yo lo estaba confundiendo todo.

_Bueno si es eso lo que quieres, ven_ – sujeto fuerte mi mano y se adentró un poco más en el mar, sentí el agua llegarme al pecho, empecé a sentir miedo, pero él me sujeto de la cintura, podía sentir perfectamente sus manos, porque la ropa ahora se ajustaba a nuestra piel, empecé a temblar.

_Tengo frio_ – me apresure a decirle

_Bueno sumerjámonos un poco más_ – sentí entonces como me arrastraba, al mismo tiempo que me decía que tomara aire y cerrara mis ojos, hice lo que me dijo no estaba segura si era consiente de mis actos. Cuando salimos a la superficie, estábamos completamente mojados, las olas empezaron a golpearnos y el me acerco más a su cuerpo para evitar que me arrastraran las olas, yo solo me aferraba a su cuello, empezamos a dejarnos llevar, entre el vaivén de las olas era como si bailáramos con ellas, me perdí, me perdí en sus ojos y en sus brazos, la luz de la luna era testigo de eso.

_Toph_ - dijo con esa voz que me enloquecía, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una enorme ola nos sorprendió, nos arrastraba pero él me aferraba, había tragado algo de agua, para cuando llegamos a la orilla nos dejamos caer en la arena, el agua aun llegaba a nosotros, solo había sido un momento y entonces sin previo aviso se colocó encima de mí, no dejando caer su cuerpo solo me había aprisionado las manos…

_Tu piel reluce como mármol a la luz de la luna, te ves hermosa, eres perfecta Toph_ - ¡¿perfecta?! ¡¿Que estaba diciendo?!

_Soy lo más lejano a la perfección_ – le dije tratando de no encontrarme con esos ojos azules profundos como el mar.

_No me entiendes Toph, eres perfecta…para mí…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpas y molestias.

Desperté, adolorida, confundida y con los ojos hinchados, otra vez había salido huyendo, huyendo como cuando decidí que la vida feliz que llevaba no era para mí, como cuando huía tratando de escapar de los matones de Saro, como huía ante sus constantes cartas, hui de nuevo. Dormir en la tierra había dejado mi cuerpo molido y el dolor en mi cabeza solo me recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no no había sido un sueño, la húmeda cueva en la que me había refugiado me decía que si había sido real.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pensé. No, ¿Qué le pasa a él? ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¡Somos amigos! Te odio Sokka, por hacerme esto, por confundirme, por no ser claro y directo conmigo.

TE ODIO SOKKA.

Soy Aang – dijo sonriendo mientras entraba a mi escondite.

¿Cómo me encontraste? – creía que estaría bien mientras no la encontraran, pero ahora me sorprendía mas el hecho de que Aang lo hubiera hecho.

Porque te conozco, no es absurdo pensar en buscarte debajo de las piedras sabes, jajajajajaja – su estruendosa pero cálida risa siempre me hacía sentir bien, después de todo, antes que todos los demás Aang era mi mejor amigo.

Estado Zao Fu 15 años atrás.

Señora Beifong me alegro tanto de que esta alianza fortalezca las relaciones entre el Clan del Metal y el Reino Tierra – dijo un hombre con las vestimentas de un Maestro Aire. Era Gyatso, el padre de Aang y actual Concejal de Ciudad Republica quien iba acompañado por su pequeño hijo. Quien miraba detenidamente a la pequeña y tímida niña, de ojos esmeralda y piel de mármol.

Me parece mejor que haya sido usted el mediador y no Ruan, mis relaciones con el presidente de Ciudad Republica no son precisamente amistosas, creo que ahora el Reino Tierra y el Clan del Metal podrán sobrellevar sus diferencias – dijo una bella mujer con un vestido verde de seda adornado con apliques metálicos.

Eso me alegra – contesto el maestro aire.

Le gustaría quedarse al banquete por favor me honraría mucho -

Será un placer.

La reunión se llevó a cabo en la casa de los Beifong, la enorme mansión, la pequeña heredera caminaba y jugaba en los jardines, pero también practicaba su tierra control y su metal control.

¡Eres una maestra tierra genial! - No podía creerlo, no lo había sentido acercarse, pero era ese niño, el que venía con el maestro Gyatso.

Soy Aang – le dijo el pequeño de ojos grises y enorme sonrisa.

Yo soy Toph ¿eres un maestro aire? – le pregunto.

Si – dijo el pequeño emocionado.

Eso lo explica – dijo la pequeña.

¿Lo explica? – pregunto el niño levantando una ceja

Si explica que no halla sentido tus pasos, tienes pies ligeros.

Jajajajaja – esa risa estruendosa y cálida.

Toph eres una niña caprichosa, egoísta y cruel. Creo que no debí dejarte sola tanto tiempo, creo que te herí mucho al abandonarte, dejarle toda la tarea a Sokka y ocuparme con mis asuntos.

Aang – trate de intervenir…

Eres mi mejor amiga Toph, desde ese día en el que mi padre y tu madre acordaron el tratado de paz entre tu Clan y el Reino Tierra, desde que te encontré en tus jardines practicando y me llamaste pies ligeros, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, siempre buscaba acompañar a mi padre para verte, y cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra amistad, y acordaron enviarnos a la misma escuela, y yo actué como un cobarde cuando no pude ayudarte. No soy digno de llamarme tu amigo, mucho menos tu mejor amigo – dijo y pude ver como se entristecia su mirada

Aang, aquí la única cobarde soy yo, yo por huir de todo… hasta del amor.

Entiendo, ahora veo por qué la desesperación de Sokka

¿Desesperación?

Si, estaba torturándose a sí mismo por hacerte salir corriendo, dijo que no sabía que estaba pensando, que no era justo ni correcto que te hiciera eso. Katara estaba furiosa, así que Zuko y yo salimos a buscarte, Toph estamos felices de que estés de vuelta, y aunque al principio no me agradaba la idea acepte los sentimientos de Sokka hacia ti.

¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué sentimientos? Sokka… Sokka solo me ha confundido.

Creí que te habías dado cuenta, jajaja creo que eres la única que no lo nota – su risa me tranquilizaba, pero no estaba de humor.

Lo he notado, es solo que me confundía, porque no pudo ser claro y directo.

Porque no todos somos como tu Toph, firme. Ahora, creo que no queremos que Katara se vuelva loca ¿verdad?

Tal vez si – sabía cómo hacerme reír, durante el camino hablamos, y hablamos mucho, de nuestra niñez, nuestra juventud, cuando debimos tomar nuestras responsabilidades, responsabilidades que como heredera del Clan del Metal ignoré.

Solo necesitan hablarlo, y si él no puede preguntar hazlo tú, ve directa, aplástalo si es necesario.

Eso es muy cruel.

Jajajajajaja ¡Eso sería lo justo por robarme a mi mejor amiga!

Aang entonces deberás hacer algo contra Katara por llevarse a mi mejor amigo.

Eso es diferente.

No, no lo es.

Me hacia feliz ver que nuestra amistad no se había quebrantado, era la misma de siempre, y el era el mismo niño jugueton y alegre de siempre, era mi amigo…mi mejor amigo.

Cuando llegamos a la enorme casa Katara corrió a abrazarme en cuanto me vio.

¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados, no pude dormir en toda la noche, creí que te había pasado algo y Sokka, dios como quería matarlo Toph.

Katara por favor perdóname por arruinarte la fiesta.

¿Crees que estoy molesta por la fiesta? Bueno un poco, pero estaba más preocupada por ti. Toph no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Ahí estaba, la dulce y maternal Katara, cuidándome de nuevo. Nunca cambiaria, y el que ella me dijera eso, me hizo sentir agobiada pero feliz. Ahí estaban mis cuatro amigos, Sokka particularmente me miraba con un rostro suplicante. Decidí que era hora de aclarar las cosas, y al parecer todos entendían que debía ser así porque de inmediato nos dejaron solos.

Toph – lo calle de inmediato.

En vista Sokka, de que no eres capaz de decirme que es lo que sientes te lo diré yo, no sé si te amo o te odio en estos momentos, pero me provocas tantos sentimientos que solo viviéndolos en carne propia y dejándolos fluir sabré que es esto – tal vez había sido demasiado extrema, pero lo creí necesario.

Está bien Toph fluiremos a tu ritmo, ya te he hecho pasar suficientes malos ratos y me disculpo por eso, la verdad es que hasta ayer yo también me sentía confundido, después de todo eres mi amiga, y no sabía, no creía que estuviera bien que te viera de otra forma – me sorprendió su respuesta, era por eso que se comportaba así, tratando de ser mi amigo el amigo sarcástico y burlón de siempre a quien me encantaba molestar, pero su corazón lo tenía enloquecido.

Yo solo creo que ahora debemos ir descubriendo que es lo que queremos en realidad Sokka.

Y tienes toda la razón así que de ahora en adelante, iremos despacio ¿te parece?

Me parece – y me deje abrazar, su calidez era reconfortante, y sentí sonrojarme cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con sus profundos ojos de mar – ahora si me disculpas, necesito un baño caliente, y una buena siesta en una de esas enormes camas – rio, dándome un beso en la frente me soltó para que pudiera salir corriendo, pero no corría, solo caminaba, ¿hacia donde no lo sabía?, pero iba a ir con él.


End file.
